Love, Secrets, and Consequences
by samara456
Summary: Bella and Dani are twins while Anna is their little sister. Bella falls in love but when she does things keep happening to her. Dani has a secret that she never told anybody, but each secret she tells comes a consepunce. Anna falls in love with a bad boy and follows his path while the sisters try and stop Anna from loving him. Will these sisters ever have any hope? PLEASE READ!
1. Epilouge

**_Epilouge_**

Hope. That's what I strive for every single day of my life. Just a little hope. If something goes wrong I just pray and hope. Hope that I don't have to keep worrying about life. Hoping that life just comes to me in a different way. Sometimes when you get your hopes up to high, they fail. That's why hope comes at people differently. Even though when I know I won't get any hope I still strive for it. Just hoping.

I have a secret that no one knows. It's been a secret that I just couldn't tell my sisters. This is why I didn't want to move to this town because secrets get out... when I moved to Forks I still didn't want to change my attitude. My personality was different as you can say. I am a different person though. Every person that I ever loved died, except my sisters. My life is shit. I know about werewolves and vampires. I watched one kill my parents. It was a blonde girl with beady red eyes and a long red robe. She drained every ounce of blood in them by sinking her teeth in their throat. I ran from home that day trying to get the memory out of my head. But, I would never lose that memory.

That day I pledge to myself that I would never let anyone hurt my family again. We moved in with a close friend named Charlie and he's was super nice for opening our home to him.

When we moved to Forks, that's when I saw him. The guy that changed my whole world. I wanted him in every single way, but the way he acts around me...it's wierd. Like he hates me. It doesn't matter what he says or does, he's still hot. Every time I looked into his eyes my attitude just changes. I had the biggest crush on him, but I think he likes someone else. It doesn't matter though, I've never felt like this way towards anyone.

And he's name is Emmett. Emmett Cullen.


	2. Meeting New People

**Hope you guys liked the prologue. I wanted to make sure it covered most of the story. I know it doesn't make sense. Just wait and see. You'll find out in this chapter. Anyways...ENJOY!**

**I do not own any of these characters. Wish I did though. Anyways let's get on to the story.****  
**

_**Dani's POV**_

Me and my two sisters were walking around the town of Forks. Bella, my twin, didn't seem so fond of walking around in this small city. But, Anna, my youngest sister, was an outdoor person and she loved it. We always stick together, stand up for each other, and fight for each other. Nothing ever really comes up between us unless one of us if having a bad day. Bella never really talked. She may not talk but she was hell of a lot stubborn. Bells always ends up getting her way on way or another. Her chocolate ringlets stopped above her waist. Her eyes were the same color of her hair and was very pale. She was short, not suiper short. Anna had dirty blonde hair, but her hair went all the way by her butt. She had hazel eyes and was a very short girl. As for me I looked just like Bella, but I was a little tan and medium tall. That's us three sisters. Me and Bella were seventeen years old and my little sister was sixteen.

I never really told my sisters how our parents died. I lied to them and said that they drove off a bridge because a car hit them. They tried to swim out but never made it. I couldn't just tell them that vampires and werewolves exsist and our parents got killed by them. I had to lie...to keep them safe and because I didn't want any part of them in this. I just want my sisters to live a normal life. Me and Bella promised that we would never lie to each other no matter how bad it might be, but I broke it anyway. I feel guilty everyday, but I always pull through. I meanit's to keep them safe, right?

"We should go to somebody's house." Anna said. This girl always wants to go to somebody's house. It's not her fault...she was a people person. Bella had a small grin on her face.

"We just moved here yesterday." I said."We don't know anybody here...but, well Charlie." Anna nodded her head at the idea and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we make some new friends then?" Anna said."Bells didn't you say you know some guy named Jacob?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I don't think he remembers me anymore." Bella said. Bells used to come here when she was younger. Our mom would always travel, but I would never go to Forks. I would go to any other place other than Forks. And when I was told we were going to move here all hell broke loose. There are many reasons why I didn't want to move here. I never really told anybody why was because this was something that didn't need to be shared. A secret that can wait to tell.

Bella said she probably knows where Jake lives, but she wasn't sure."Might as well walk there. The lace I think he lives at is close from here." Bella said. All I did was nod my head in agreement and then we were off.

As we were walking there were so many cute guys. Usually I didn't fall for guys as easy as possible. Sometimes it was a little harder to choose the guy I wanted. So far I have dated probably about fifteen guys at the least. I know your probably thinking _'well if you are picky about your guys, why have you dated fifteen boys?' _Sometimes I ask myself that question too. It still makes no sense in my head. But, the one boy that I really fell for left me because he moved. I dated him in my younger years...we dated a long _long _time ago. He told me if I were ever to see him again that we would reunite our love. He never told me where he moved to, but it would be nice if he did.

That's pretty much the only guy I fell for. Every other guy I dated it lasted for about a week and then I broke up with them. Like I said before...I never really fell in love. After walking for about five minutes we arrived at a house. It was small and simple and I liked it. I really liked small and simple houses...it was easier to take care of.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Anna said to Bella. She nodded her head "yes" and as she did that a bunch of guys turned the corner with no shirts on. Anna took a step closer to me and turned red. The only time she did that was when she saw someone she thought was cute.

"Hey Bella." A guy said giving her a hug. Bella looked totally creeped out by the way her face looked when he hugged gave her that hug. "Guys this an old friend of mine." The boy said. He was really cute. He was tan with short back hair and had a six-pack. My god they were all gorgeous. Everything about them was just...perfect from the head down."Oh yeah this is Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, and I'm Jacob."

"These are my sisters Annabelle, Danielle, and I'm Isabella." Bells said pointing to the two of us. Anna just still stood behind me with a red face while I just waved trying to recognize all of their faces.

Jacob started talking to Bella about ...who knows what and Collin, Seth, and Leah started talking to Anna. I was really glad she started talk to people because usually when we move Anna freaks out then she cries and it just gets out of control. But, she loves the outdoors and will talk for hours...unless your really close to her.

Paul, Embry, and Quil came to me. I was really getting the name of these names though, one thing about them was that they all looked alike."Hey I'm Paul." He said holding his hand out. I shook his hand. He was super warm, but it was like 70 degrees outside and none of them had on shirts. Their probably...that can't be true, I just shook the thought out of my head.

"If Paul holds out his hand to shake it with a smile on his face it means he likes you." Embry said. Quil and Embry laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle. Wow, I just met the boy and he like me already? That's wierd. After Embry was done laughing he stuck his hand out and I shook it as well."Your hands are freezing. You must be super cold."

"Not really." I said shrugging. All three boys looked at me with confused looks and I just walked away. This is why I hated this town. You say one thing and it screws everything up. Well nevermind. Bells walked over to me and I just sighed again."I think we should leave, we do have to get up for school tomorrow anyways."

"Why we just got here. And it's only 5:00 O'clock." Anna said walking over to the both of us."All of these boys are really funny and I think that this is going to be an interesting town, don't you think?"

"You have no idea." I said.

"Why do you hate this town so much? You have never been here ever... and you act like this is the most miserable place on Earth." Bella said.

"You just wouldn't understand ok."

"You always do this. You have a little secret that you don't want to tell anybody and when you do bad things happen. Every secret you have comes with a consequence. That's why when you told us your last secret mom died." Bella whispered.

"So your basically blaming this whole thing on me? Do you really think that I wanted my own flesh and blood dead? I loved mom with all my heart and you blame this all on me! Great...so when you die why don't you just blame it on me because well...it seems as if when someone dies in the family the blame goes to me."

I shook my head and started walking home. Me and Bella never really got into a fight like that, but ever since our mom died everything just gets so tense. When I got to the forest I started to cry. The first day wasn't going as I planned. Usually I don't care what Bella says to me and that I would just push her down and cuss her out, but this time I really wondered if I _really _did kill my mom. I have a huge secret that no one can know and I know one day that I am going to have to tell my sisters about it. Maybe I'll tell them in a couple of days.

I didn't know where I was going. This forest was huge and I have been to Forks, but just a _long _time ago. I just stopped at a tree so that I could call Charlie to come and pick me up. The tears on my face had stopped so I just wiped them off with my black jacket. Charlie didn't pick up and now I was stuck here. I haven't been to this place in forever...

It was super boring out here with nothing to do. If I was with my sisters at least I could have someone to talk to. But, when I get back home I am going to kick Bella's ass. I dropped my phone on the floor and when I picked it up I saw another hand reaching for it as well. I jumped and took a couple of steps back. It was man with dark brown curly short hair. He was _huge. _He wasn't fat he was just...tall with big muscles. His eyes were a golden-brown and he was cute. I didn't know what to say to him, he was just so cute. My heart started to beat faster. I never really loved guys, but he may be different.

"Your phone." He said handing it to me. I had a smile on my face."I'm Emmett." He said shaking my hand.

"Oh I'm Danielle, but everybody calls me Dani." I said. He gave me a small grin and walked away.

Was it wierd? Yes, but I wished I could have talked to him for a longer time. When he left I realized that I still didn't know where to go. My life is so complicated...and nobody understands. I know you guys keep thinking _why do you keep saying your life is complicated? Nobody cares..._it's just that I haven't told anybody my secret. But, I'll tell you guys.

It would be a relief to tell anybody my secret. I have hidden this secret for _years. _Anyways, my secret it that...

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! You will find out what her secret is in the next chapter...hopefully. But, you will find out soon :) Anyways R&R (read and review) Please! Thanks for reading...**

**Now on to the next chapter...please :p**


End file.
